Chapter 1: All Hail The King
Eons ago before the dawn of time and the earth was still young There lived two ancient tribes Makun: Protectors of Genesis, and Taiko: Protectors of Nexus. The two fought for years to determine who would conquer all, until 6 legendary beings came into the picture and stopped the war. By degree they forced the tribes to combine and co-exist in harmony which they saw it to be, for centuries to come. 'Current Time' The sun was shining brightly through the city of Atwater, California as a group of people were waiting outside a bus station eagerly waiting for their bus to arrive. Many of them were normal people who decided to go somewhere for vacation or trying to visit a relatives house. Although for one guy who was sitting on a vacant bus station, he didn't feel the same happy feeling that those people felt. Tommy Aguilar was sleeping on the bench as the rays of the sun was beating down on him causing sweat drops to come down his forehead. He then sat up wiping away the sweat with the palm of his right hand while his left went into his bag to get a cold water bottle and opened it to drink from it. All he could think of was how did it come to this? How did he end up on an abandon bus station with a ticket for a bus that doesn't exist with nothing but his clothes and other stuff with him? He took a big gulp as he decided to get inside the station to break away from the heat. A few months ago when it was his high school graduation as he was the next person to receive their award from the principle, something happened. A sudden burst of energy emanated from Tommy's body causing a shock-wave that knocked out every single person in the auditorium thus ruining the graduation ceremony. After two days in jail for supposed terriost assault he was found not guilty though he was stripped of his high school diploma and ordered to leave Atwater City. When he got home that night, he found out that his parents had packed his bags while he was gone. They then sat him down and explained everything to him, what had happened was not an attack but an awakening of his Jakin power. They told him that everyone on his father side knew about the old legend of the 6 legendary beings and that they were direct descendents from one of the two original tribes. Though no one in his entire family after the first two had ever gained Jakin until today, his father then told him that he would be going to a special school. After that they gave him money for a taxi and the ticket then kicked him out of the house, Tommy sighed as he looked around for vending machines to get something to eat. He then dropped his wallet as it opened and showed Tommy as a little kid with his mom hugging him and his dad standing there proud. He grunted as he ripped that picture up and tossed it into an empty and dusty trash can as he went back outside and groaned. After a few seconds which felt like years for Tommy, a strange phenomenon occurred as the space around him shifted and then a vortex appeared over him causing all his luggage to be taken with him. In an instant he found himself standing in the middle of a road covered with trees as then a bus appeared right in front of him with the driver opening the door. "You Tommy?" He asked with a scruffy voice. "Depends on who's asking.." Tommy said glaring at him. "The guy who's bus is on that ticket that's who." He replied as Tommy realized the numbers matched the ones on the bus. "Oh my bad let me..." Suddenly the bags flew into the luggage storage on the sides of the car,"Don't worry just get in." Tommy entered the bus, handed the driver his ticket, then went to sit at an open window in the middle of the bus. As the bus was driving through the woods Tommy saw extraordinary sights as if they were coming alive to great him while animals he had never even seen before. All the while he felt as if something inside him had come home and was given a proper welcome back party. The bus stopped in front of a huge Academy that was surrounded by what Tommy thought were humans as them and their parents looked human."Alright kid, here we are." The bus driver said as Tommy got out and grabbed his luggage. "Alright now go inside the main office and tell them who you are, they'll do the rest." He said giving Tommy a final wave before leaving and disappearing. Tommy looked up at the sky and found that it was dark yet with a glow of light surrounding it as if twilight was around them. Suddenly someone bumped into him,"My bad." Tommy said as he left but didn't realize who he accidently bumped into. Tommy entered through the double-doors as he saw weird winged bats holding papers in their claws and moving all around. "May i help you darling?" One of the woman said in a southern accent as she was typing at very high speeds. "Um.. My name is Tommy Aguilar and i was told to come into the main office." He said as he was shocked by the rapid fingers the woman had. "One moment doll." The woman took off one hand as she then looked up some of the files and pulled one out,"Alright.... I see Tommy Aguilar a human, we never had a human before." She said as she wrote down a number then called a bat to read it. "Take Mr. Aguilar to his dorm room.... and Welcome to Shion Academy." She winked at him as the bat screeched telling Tommy to follow him. While the two were walking around all the students were looking at Tommy as if he had a sickness, after a few passage ways they arrived at a door with the number 221. The bat screeched as he tossed the paper at Tommy then disappeared, in an instant the paper turned into a aura key as Tommy put his hand on the handle. The door opened by itself revealing a single bedroom with what looked like a five-star hotel room with a computer and even a mini fridge. "Wow... Have i died and gone to heaven?" Tommy asked as he was in awe and found that his luggage was empty and that all his clothes were already put away. "Unless Heaven means boring old room then i guess so.." Tommy jumped as he turned around to find himself looking at another student. "Dang dude do not do that." He said as his heart was pounding. "I'm sorry about that but the Head-Master wanted me to make sure you received a delightful tour of our fine quarters as well as the entire school campus." The boy said smiling. Tommy looked at him and sighed as he smiled as well,"Alright I'm Tommy, Tommy Aguilar." He said extending his hand. Suddenly the boy poked Tommy's forehead and chuckled,"Pleasure to meet you I am Egor Malkin." He smiled as Tommy rubbed his forehead."Now come there is much to explore." Egor said as he and Tommy walked out of his room and went outside. "Wow I've never seen a school like this especially with so many humans." Tommy said as then Egor laughed then turned towards him. "What are you talking about, all of these species are from different realms including me... Which realm are you from?" Egor asked which made Tommy realize that they were costumes. "Um... Well.... I'm a human being." Tommy said as Egor was suddenly shaking as he turned to Tommy and laughed,"I know that of course so does everyone else." He said chuckling. Tommy blushed as he hid his eyes with a bandana that his mother gave to him before he then followed Egor as he introduced everything inside the Academy. Suddenly as if expected a gorgeous girl that was greatly endowed heading towards them with a few other girls behind her as Egor sighed and stood there. "Oh come now Egor i know you don't have any friends but I cannot believe you lowered yourself to hanging out with a mud-monkey." She chuckled as they all laughed. Tommy glared at her but then realized Egor wasn't saying anything. "Oh come on Egor you aren't so pathetic, are you really considering this thing to be you're only friend?" She said straight to his face as his hands were shaking. Suddenly Tommy pushed her away from Egor,"Listen to be me you cow, leave my friend alone and get on out of here." He said growling which caused a lot of the other students to stop what there doing and look at what was happening. "Did you just..". "Yes i did push you, what you gonna do about it huh???" Tommy growled as he stood face-to-face in front of the girl as she was angry. "Worthless mud-monkey.... Let's go." She glared as she wiped her hair right in his face and left the area as the group left with her. Egor fell to his knees and was panting hard, Tommy went to his side and kneeled down to put his arm around his shoulders. "You alright there bro?" Tommy asked him. Egor was silent until he looked at Tommy and nodded,"Oh i forgot... Head-Master wants you in his office right now, I'll be heading to bed. Good Night." Egor smiled at his first real friend. "Nite bro." Tommy smiled then headed towards the office and sat down on a chair outside the Head-Master office. Suddenly the secratery saw one of the bats nod at her,"The Head-Master will see you now.." She said as the doors opened. Tommy slowly entered the office as he then sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk of the Head-Master though his back was turned to him. "Well it would seem you have caused a ruckus since you're arrival young Tommy, bumping into the student's most liked person and even picking a fight with Leina Govi." He said while he drank a cup of tea. "I understand.... In my defense I didn't know who the person was and I was trying to protect my new friend Head-Master." Tommy said with his eyes down. The head-master sighed as he summoned an energy which caused Tommy to be blind for only a moment but as he opened his eyes his clothes were turned into a Academy uniform. "Go to sleep, tomorrow you have a big day." He said as he transported Tommy back into his room and chuckled. That night Tommy was sitting down on top of his bed thinking about what had happened ever since he first came to this school. He went outside of the balcony on his window and looked up at the stars as they changed to all colors of the universe. "I don't know why i was given this power.... but I thank you for it." Tommy said in his mind as he turned off the lights and went to bed. Suddenly two black figures were standing on the girls dorm looking right at the window of the boy's dorm as they watched Tommy's room. "Now the boy will learn about his true history and then we will rule the realms..." The figure said as they both disappeared. Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Shocking Suprise Category:Chapters Category:Main series